Rexicus Saturnus
"'My name is Rexicus Saturnus,' the Mog says, although I've got the feeling Adam already knows this. 'And I am at your mercy.'" -Rexicus Saturnus, United as One Rexicus Saturnus, commonly called Rex, is a Trueborn Mogadorian. Rex is the deuteragonist of The Forgotten Ones, and the third narrator of ''Hunt for the Garde''. He is the second Mog known to ever doubt Mogadorian Progress. Appearance & Character Rex, being a Trueborn, looks very Human. Adamus Sutekh describes him as being built like his now-deceased brother Ivanick Shu-Ra, being very muscular with a thick neck. Rex himself has said that he is bigger and stronger than most Mogadorian troops, including many Trueborn. He also says that he can tell Rex is not a Vatborn because, "his facial features are too clean lined and too even to be one of the genetically altered warriors who make up the majority of the Mogadorians' army." Rex has the ceremonial tattoos on his skull, indicating that he is an officer. Rex has self-awareness and individuality, which are rare traits among the Mogadorians. He worries about his own well-being and not just Mogadorian Progress. He wants to make his mark on the universe without destroying an entire species, and even believes that he has gotten too comfortable with humankind. Rex has no connection to the planet Mogadore, and later begins to question the teachings of ''The Great Book''. Biography Rex was apparently born on Earth. He lived in Ashwood Estates for the majority of his life, and received the usual physical and combat training for Mogadorians, crafting him into a battle-hardened warrior that his people highly respect. Many years later, Rex was promoted and moved to the Dulce Base in New Mexico. When Malcolm Goode and Adam infiltrated the base to rescue Sam, and at the same time the Garde took the fight to Setrákus Ra, Rex was commanding a force of Vatborn against the attacking force. Adam used his Legacy of Shockwave Emission to cause an explosion in the armory, caving in the base. This ended up killing Rex's entire team and burying him in the rubble. ''The Forgotten Ones'' When he came too, Rex was discovered and saved by Adam. They made their way through the desert to a watchtower that Adam had previously knocked over. While there, Adam found a Chimæra he later chose to name Dust. A few days later, Rex managed to recognize Adam, and realized that he was a traitor. Rex threatened to kill him, but was stopped by Dust, who would continue to defend Adam. Adam then claims Rex as his prisoner. Over the next few days, Rex explains to Adam that the Chimærae are imprisoned and being experimented on by the Mogadorians. He even tells him the location of the testing facility, in Plum Island. They leave the desert together and make their way to a nearby town. Along their journey, Rex and Adam work together through many dangerous situations; they rob a thief and jump onto a moving train together. Rex even saves Adam from scouts when they arrive in Philadelphia. However, the two Mogs still have differences. In Plum Island, Rex brought in Adam as a prisoner until freeing him later on. He apparently had to kill his own people to save Adam, and they find the Chimærae together. In the end, the High Command Mogadorians at Plum Island signal an assembly that they have found the Garde and are about to go on a full-scale assault in Chicago. Rex joins them, telling Adam that he would never betray him, but that he belongs with the Mogadorians. Hunt for the Garde It is revealed that Rex was not discovered to have been an accomplice of Adamus Sutekh, and is now aboard Warship Delta, hovering over Toronto. He has been promoted to navigator. Rex now doubts the teachings of the Great Book, and even doubts the plans for the invasion. Rex even begins to take a liking to Earth, to the point where he does not want to conquer it. On the warship, he is mostly isolated, working in the observation deck. Rex gets in trouble with the Captain Jax-Har often for leaving his post and looking to see Lake Erie. In fact, it appears that Rex is even questioning the captain on his orders, and being impatient. He tries to gain the friendship of a female Trueborn he knew at Ashwood, Mirra, in order to get information. But she is indifferent and sometimes aggressive to him. The next day, Rex and the other Trueborn officers are commanded in the council room by Jax-Har. They discuss their decision to fly the Delta to Niagara Falls; a video was posted online of a group of Human Garde pointing down at a newly surfaced Loralite stone there. The three Skimmers that were sent have been brought down. Jax-Har mentions other setbacks, such as the destruction of Ashwood Estates, the community were Rex grew up with his father. The captain wants Rex to go ahead and chart a course to Niagara Falls, much to Mirra's reproach. Mirra later confronts Rex about the decision to fly to Niagara Falls. Rex thinks too quickly and believes that she is about to say she doubts the teachings of Setrákus Ra as well. This is because she called him "Rexicus" instead of her usually formality of "Officer Saturnus." Unfortunately, Rex realizes that she is more loyal to the Mogadorian Progress than Jax-Har, since Mirra slaps him when he suggests that Setrákus Ra may be dead. Mirra is seen talking to the other Trueborn officers about her coup, but Rex decides to stay out of it. Later on, Rex reflects on his thoughts of Adamus. He realizes that he may have made a mistake choosing to reunite with the Mogadorian army. Rex even begins to wonder what Adam would do if he were placed in the same situation. He contemplates running away, going to find Adam, but knows that if the entire Mogadorian fleet could not find him, then Rex definitely cannot. At the meeting, Jax-Har continues to ask Rex if any other Mog ships are inbound, fearful of what they might do since he has made a decision without the permission of Beloved Leader. Mirra tries to begin her coup, but is shot in the arm by one of the officers who said they would join her. They all serve the Beloved Leader, turning against Mirra and execute her in the council room. Rex stays out of the slaughter. It turns out that each Mog who Mirra spoke to reported immediately to Denbar, Jax-Har's right hand. All but Rexicus. They briefly think he is also a traitor, but Rex convinces them otherwise. Shortly after, Rex and the other officers listen to a transmission from the West Virginia outpost. Rex is horrified by hearing someone, presumably a Human Garde, screaming in pain as Phiri Dun-Ra begins to shout into the comms. But he gains hope again when he hears the voice of Adamus Sutekh. Rex cannot believe what Adam is saying. ''United As One'' When John, Six, and Adam take control of the warship Delta, Rex shoots Jax-Har in the head, killing him. John, still blinded by rage, goes to attack Rex, but is stopped by Adam. While Marina, Six, and John slowly begin to be at peace with Rex, Nine is still cautious of the new Mogadorian. He helps Adam with the cloaking devices that Sam was working on, and rides on the Delta ''when they go retrieve everyone from the massacre at Patience Creek. While aboard the ''Delta, Rex shows Sam and Lexa how to use the controls, in case of an emergency. They all fly to the West Virginia base together, and fight ''The Anubis''. Despite Rex mentioning that he is only a navigator and weapons shielding is not his area of expertise, he still helps bring down the Anubis, destroying the Mogadorian flagship. Rex is astounded to see the ship destroyed. He stays aboard when the others go inside to find and kill Setrákus Ra, and apparently helps Sam with the bombardment of the cave after everyone makes it out safely. In the end, because he is a Trueborn, Rex does not get pardoned for the crimes of his people, and is sent to the prison camp in Alaska, along with the very few remaining Mogadorians. Adam is there waiting for him and the others, and together they lead a small group that is finding the true ways of progress. However, the population of their group is small, and constantly gets attacked by the loyalists of Setrákus Ra and Mogadorian Progress, among these people Kelly Sutekh, Adam's younger sister.Category:Mogadorian Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:The Forgotten Ones Category:The Lost Files Narrator Category:United As One Category:The Lost Files: Zero Hour Category:Loric Ally